Under Her Window
by Diamond-Grl224
Summary: I've changed the plot a little, but this is still a story that is mainly based around Nikki and Cameron's relationship. And it still does branch out to other characters and their lives. "Bad summary, good story." Worth a read! CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

Well, I noticed that not many people are writing Summerland fictions so I decided to write one of my own for those of ya'll who love Summerland as much as I do and can't wait for the next show. I'm not sure where this si gonna go yet and I'm sorry if I go too deep into description, I just want to make your reading as enjoyable as watching the show! Lastly, I do not own any part of Summerland, although I wouldn't be upset if I owned Jesse McCartney! Haha! Enjoy!  
  
P.S. When words have ' around them, it's a thought when they have " around them it's talking.  
  
  
  


CHAPTER ONE!  


  
Nikki's Bedroom  


  
'I hope I don't get caught! I hope I don't get caught…Where is she? Aunt Ava needs to go to bed too!'  
  
Nikki lay in her bed waiting for her aunt to pass her room, on the way to her own bed room. It was pushing 12:45 AM and Nikki knew that Ava always went to bed by midnight, along with everyone else. Of course, the one night she needed everyone in bed, one of them would stay up late. Nikki had her blankets pulled up high around her cheeks because underneath them she was fully clothed, in clothing her aunt probably would not like to see her in.  
  
A knock at Nikki's door made here yell at her self inwardly because she had forgotten to shut her light off. Her heart was pounding even before her aunt reached the top step into her room.  
  
"Nikki, it's me. Are you still awake or are you trying to run our electricity bill sky high?"  
  
"Hi Aunt Ava, yeah I am still awake. I was reading a book.. I was about to shut the light off though. Are you going up to bed?"  
  
'please say yes, please say yes!'  
  
"Yeah, Susannah and I have been working really hard all day. I'm really tired!"  
  
'YES!!'  
  
"You need to get to sleep too, just because it's summer doesn't mean you need to stay awake until the sun comes up!"  
  
"I know Aunt Ava. Like I said, I was just shutting the light out. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night Nik"  
  
"'Night Aunt Ava." Nikki listened as Ava gently shut her door and walked to her own bedroom. She waited fifteen minutes then tiptoed to her bedroom door. She cracked it open and saw that every light in the house was out, and silence filled the air. Silently closing the door, she crept back to her bed. She popped her head out of her window and saw him sitting under a tree watching her. She waved. He smiled. Then she started down. When she reached the ground she jumped into his arms, embracing him.  
  
He nodded his head to the left and they walked, hand-in-hand, down to the beach.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and they looked up at the stars.  
  
"Cameron, I missed you sooo much!"  
  
"Nikki…" Cameron looked at her, while his words trailed off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, it just feels so good to say that with you in front of me. By the way," Cameron smirked. "I love the new look."  
  
Nikki looked down at her hip hugger jeans and pink tube top. "Well, don't like it too much. I'd never be able out of the house in this. I wore it just for you."  
  
"Well, thanks! But you don't have to make yourself up like this. I thought we talked about that before I left."  
  
"Oh, yeah! I just thought… Since you've been gone… I just wanted…"  
  
"It's okay. I like it. I just don't want you to become something you're not."  
  
"I won't. I promise."  
  
"Good, because I like you the way you usually are. But we should probably go. We do actually have to sleep."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Nikki was disappointed but she knew how tired he must be from driving home all day. "You're coming over tomorrow, right?"  
  
"I wouldn't not come for the world." Nikki laughed and Cameron kissed her.  
  
"I need to go.."  
  
"Let me walk you." Cameron and Nikki walked back to the house. When they reached her window, Cameron pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "I think I've fallen in love with you, Nikki."  
  
Nikki was so taken aback she just started kissing him. She hadn't even realized they had been slowly falling until she felt grass under her.  
  
She pulled away, afraid, like she had been at the party, although this time she stayed with him, in his arms. And before they knew it, they had fallen asleep underneath the open sky, outside her window.  
  
So0o, I hope ya'll like it! I'd love for you to send me some feedback. But I request that you only send creative critisism.. Please don't tell me that my story is ka-ka! Haha! I am going to California tomorrow and I'm staying out there for three days short of a month. I'll have my lap top so I will most likely make updates on the story while I'm out there. Oh well I should probably say, Should I keep writing the story? It won't all be fluff like this, it actually has a plot line. Lemme know!  
  
P.S. My sister and I are trying to convince our parents to bring us down to Playa Linda! Can't wait! 


	2. So, What Should We Do Today?

New chapter! Sorry it took so long. We got in late cuz of the plane flight and we were in San Francisco all day. I personally think this is a good chapter. Not a lot is happening with the plot yet, but the next chapter will have quite a bit going on, I just didn't want to throw ya'll into drama too fast hahaha! Read on!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
-Outside-  
  
"Nikki, is that you?" Nikki was half awake when she heard a voice talking to her. she jumped when she realized that there were two arms around her. Opening her eyes, Nikki saw Cameron peacefully sleeping beside her. 'Aww!! He looks soo cute when he is asleep!' She looked up to see Bradin standing above her. 'Oh boy, he does not look happy..." She jumped up, waking Cameron, and covered her bare midriff.  
  
"Bradin!"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing!" At this point, Cameron was sitting up. "Nothing happened! I just met him after everyone was asleep. He got in late and we didn't want to wait till morning to see eachother. He just got back from his mom's house and... Wait, what time is it?"  
  
"It's like... 6:20 or something like that."  
  
"And you're up?! What's going on?"  
  
"Nikki, this isn't about me. Aunt Ava isn't up yet, so you aren't totally busted. I want you to just get back upstairs and get dressed. In REAL clothes! I'll take care of Romeo."  
  
Nikki looked at Cameron, "I'll meet you in the living room."  
  
When he stood up, Bradin put his hand on Cameron's shoulder and said, "C'mon Prince Charming, you need to call your dad. It's early, maybe he hasn't woken up yet and if he has, let's just hope he isn't freaking out. Just tell him that you came here for breakfast."  
  
"Thanks Brade"  
  
Nikki climbed back up to her room just incase someone had woken up in the time since Bradin had been inside and Bradin walked Cameron into the house, then he called his dad.  
  
-The Living Room-  
  
"Hey dad. Did I wake you up?"  
  
"Not really, my alarm went off a minute ago. Where are you? I don't remember you asking me if you could go anywhere..."  
  
"I'm sorry dad, I didn't. I just... didn't want... to wake you up. I'm at Nikki's. I came here early for breakfast. Me and her are gonna hang out today."  
  
"Well, okay. Check in with me later. And, call me if you're going anywhere other than her house."  
  
"Okay dad, I will. Bye."  
  
-Nikki's Room-  
  
Nikki was in her room going through her closet, she had already put her hair in a ponytail and put on a pair of cargo capris when Ava walked in.  
  
"Oh, Nikki, i'm sorry. I just got up and I wanted to let you know, Cam is downstairs."  
  
"Oh yeah, I know. That's why i'm getting dressed this early."  
  
"Ya know what would look awesome with those pants? You're yellow, crotchet top!"  
  
"Thank goodness I have a fashion designer aunt!" Nikki smiled as she put the shirt on.  
  
"So, how are things with you and Cameron going?"  
  
"Umm, I don't really know, I mean, it's good. But I don't know where we stand yet..."  
  
"Well, that's okay. Some of the best things out there don't really have an explination."  
  
"Well, i'm going to let you finish getting ready." Ava started walking to the door, then Nikki said, "I really like him, Aunt Ava."  
  
Ava smiled, "I know hunny" Before she turned to leave she said, "You should let him know. Then she walked out.  
  
-Downstairs-  
  
Nikki walked downstairs and was surprised to see that even though she wasn't done up like when they met that night, he still looked at her like she was a supermodel walking down a cat-walk. 'I like him so much!' Nikki sighed. 'He makes me feel so good!" She walked up and sat next to him on the couch. "So, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"Well, we could go see a movie, or hang out on the beach... Or we could hang around here."  
  
"Or all of the above." Cameron smiled at Nikki's responce.  
  
"Sounds good... what first?"  
  
"Breakfast!" Nikki jumped up, getting ready to bolt to the kitchen.  
  
"Good enough," Cameron stood to follow her, but neither of the moved because Bradin walked in.  
  
"Nikki, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Uh, yeah sure, I guess. I'll be right back Cam."  
  
"Ooooookay..." Cameron sat back down.  
  
Nikki and Bradin walked outside, to the deck.  
  
-On The Deck-  
  
"Nikki... I wanted to talk to you about you and Cameron."  
  
"What about me and Cameron, Bradin?"  
  
"I told you what happened, which is nothing!"  
  
Bradin sighed. "I just don't want you to get too involved.."  
  
"I won't, Bradin, I promise. What's on your mind?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You've been my brother for 13 years Bradin, I know when something is up."  
  
"Well... I guess I should tell you why I was up so early this morning..."  
  
Ooooooooooh, cliffy!!! What's gonna happen??!?! Who knows? ((I know I don't! I am gonna write the next chapter like tomorrow haha and i'll update asap!!)) I'd love some feedback! Can't wait for the new ep of Summerland tomorrow! 


	3. Letters

New Chapter guys! Hope ya like it! It's a lot longer than the first two. Review please!!! I love reading your feedback.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
-On the Deck-  
  
"What do you mean, why you were up so early? There's a reason that I should know about?"  
  
"Well, if you want to know... I mean, you asked earlier, so I figured... But if you don't..." Nikki cut him off, "Well there is something to know, so please tell me."  
  
"Alright, I was up early because I wasn't home last night and I was just getting in when I saw you two. I snuck out probably about thirty minutes before you did."  
  
"Why? And if it has to dowith Sara, please give me the G-rated version."  
  
"That's the thing, the only version is a G-rated version. And it doesn't have to do with Sara. It's someone else. Her name is Krystal. She's so great!"  
  
"What has gotten into you Bradin? I thought you were all into Sara...? And where did this new girl come from?"  
  
"What's gotten into me is that i've totally fallen for this girl. And the thing with Sara is over because her parents came home and found her totally smashed so they sent her to rehab. I dumped her before she left. And this girl is from the East Coast. She moved out here with her older sister, nephew, and little brother."  
  
"But what does any of that have to do with you sneaking out in the middle of the night and not getting in until six?"  
  
"I was with her. And I know what you're thinking. Nothing happened. We just met at the beach. We were looking at the stars."  
  
"Wow, she has turned you into a softie!"  
  
"I told you Nik, she's amazing. I want to treat her better than i've ever treated any other girl. Would you help me out?"  
  
Nikki and Bradin did not see him but Cameron had just walked to the open door to see what was taking so long but when he heard Bradin ask for Nikki's advice, he decided to listen. "Alright... You should compliment her. Girls looove compliments. Oh, and one thing that I love, Cameron looks at me like i'm the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, even when i'm dressed, like this."  
  
"Believe me Nikki, she is the most beautiful girl i've ever seen. And she doesn't do herself up too much, unlike most of my ex girlfriends. She is just... her."  
  
"That's awesome Bradin. I'm glad you've finally found somebody who is what you want. I think Cameron is all that i'll ever want. I like him so much Bradin."  
  
"Then why don't you tell him yourself?"  
  
"I'm too shy, I don't know if he likes me back."  
  
Cameron decided that it was time that he stepped in. "I do like you back Nikki, I have for a long time."  
  
Nikki spun around, shocked that Cameron had just said that. She wasn't paying attention anymore to Brandin, who had just walked past both of them, smiling, back into the house. The only thing she could think about was Cameron. He walked towards her and then took her hand. "Nikki, I know that we're only friends but, will you be my girlfriend from now on?"  
  
'Oh my goodness, what do I say?! What do you mean what do I say? Are you insane? Say yes!' "Yeah Cameron, of course."  
  
"Cool. So, you wanna have some breakfast now?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go Cameron."  
  
-In The Kitchen-  
  
Nikki and her now boyfriend, Cameron walked into the kitchen to find everyone awake.  
  
Ava smiled because Bradin had told her what had happened with Nikki and Cameron on the porch. "Hey Nikki, I was wondering when you would come in. Are you guys interested in having pancakes for breakfast?"  
  
At the same time, the two teens answered, "Yeah!"  
  
-In The Dining Room-  
  
Ava and Johnny made breakfast and then brought them into the dining room and set them on the table along with the milk, juice, eggs, and bacon. Everyone said grace, then they dug in.  
  
"So, what is everyone doing today?" Ava looked around the table at everyone.  
  
"Me, Jay, and Erika are gonna go catch some waves, the swell today is awesome." Bradin could barely wait to get out of the house to go surfing. He knew that Krystal would be there to watch him and the thought made the time tick by slowly.  
  
Derrik waited a second to see if anyone was going to talk. "Umm, me and Martha are going to play today." Ava smiled because this is the same thing that Derrik said every day when she asked what everyone was going to do.  
  
"Cameron and I are going to hang out on the beach, then maybe go to a movie... And then we'll probably come back here when it starts to get dark."  
  
"Well be sure to check in every once and a while and let me know where you two are."  
  
"No problem, Miss Gregory." Nikki couldn't help but smile at the way Cameron answered something she should have responded to.  
  
Everyone finished their breakfast and they spread out, leaving the house to do different things.  
  
-On The Beach-  
  
Nikki and Cameron had walked down to the beach and were watching a group of people attempting to play volleyball. Nikki was a little more interested than her boyfriend. "Do they really think that they are good?" Cameron didn't answer. "Cam, ya there?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Well, where's the rest of you darlin?"  
  
"In your eyes."  
  
"Oooooooooh, wow! Corny Cameron."  
  
"I know, I wasn't being serious."  
  
"Wanna go get a smootie?"  
  
"Sure, then we can go to a movie. I'll race you off the beach!" Cameron didn't even let Nikki answer because he took off running.  
  
Trying to catch up to him, Nikki yelled, "Hey!!!" All of a sudden Cameron was closer, for a second Nikki thought she was catching up but then she realized that he had slowed down. When she was almost up to him, he took off running towards her. She couldn't stop in time and then he tackled her. "Cameron! What are you doing?!"  
  
"I just happen to be pinning you to the ground!" Nikki pushed him off and sat up. "Believe me Cameron, I knew that."  
  
Cameron stood up and took Nikki's hand. "Let's go."  
  
They got smoothies and hung out for an hour, then they went to the movies.  
  
-After The Movie-  
  
Nikki had been frustrated the entire movie. They had gone to a horror movie and she strongly disliked just about every decision the main character had made. "That was so dumb! If she hadn't bugged that dude in the begining, none of that would have happened!"  
  
"Then there would be no movie Nik. I think that you were just scared."  
  
"Well of course I was scared! Weren't you??"  
  
"Not in the littlest bit. Hey, would you want to hang out over my house? My dad isn't getting in till like one AM tonight. I mean, obviously you wouldn't stay that late, but... ya know?"  
  
"Yeah! I mean... I'll have to call my aunt." Nikki walked up to a pay phone and put in two quarters.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Johnny, is my aunt home?"  
  
"No, she went with Susannah to get some fabric."  
  
"Oh, well, then will you tell her that i'll be at Cameron's??"  
  
"Yeah, of course Nikki. I will tell her."  
  
-In Cameron's Living Room-  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Cameron squeeked, making Nikki laugh.  
  
"How about some food... then... I don't really know. How about we play a game?"  
  
"Sounds alright. Wanna order a pizza?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey Cameron? Do you have a sweatshirt or something that I could borrow, i'm pretty cold."  
  
"They're up in my room, I can go get one for you."  
  
"No, you can order the pizza, I can go get it. If that's okay."  
  
"Of course, it's the first door on the right at the top of the stairs. You can grab one out of my closet."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Cameron turned and walked into the kitchen to order a pizza. 'She is so cute!'  
  
Nikki walked up the stairs to Cameron's room. 'He is so cute!'  
  
-In Cameron's Room-  
  
Nikki was shocked at how neat his room was. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a black hoodie. She walked over to his dresser and looked at the pictures on the top. There were some of him and his dad. One of him and who she guessed was his mom. But two things caught her eye. One was a note. There were hearts drawn around one word, "Cam." She opened it and noticed immediately the name on the bottom of note. Amber. Nikki looked for a date but couldn't find one although it looked quite new.  
  
"Dearest Cameron,  
  
I know we broke up a year ago, but I am still in love with you. I want you back. Everytime I see you with that girl I get angry. I am sorry I was dating that other guy when I was with you. I regret it. Please, take me back and drop the camp girl.  
  
Love,  
  
Amber"  
  
Nikki almost started to cry at the thought of Cameron wanting to keep something like that, then she noticed there was writing on the back.  
  
"Amber,  
  
I am with Nikki now. I'm sorry, we can be friends, but Nikki is my girlfriend now. Please understand. You hurt my feelings pretty bad when I saw you with that guy. But it's over and it will never be again. What you supposedly feel for me isn't half of what I feel for Nikki. I hope we can still be friends.  
  
Cameron."  
  
'Ha! Take that Amber! Oh my gosh, that doesn't say what I think it does... what he feels for me? wow!'  
  
She was about to look at the other paper which looked important when she heard Cameron walking up the stairs. Quickly she folded up the note and put it back where it was on his dresser. She walked up to the door acting like she was about to leave when he walked in.  
  
"Hey, you found one?"  
  
"Yeah, is this one okay?"  
  
"Of course. You wanna hang up here for a little bit?"  
  
"Okay.."  
  
Cameron walked up to his dresser and picked up the note and dropped it into his top drawer. Then picked up the paper that Nikki really wanted to see. He held it up and said, "I wanted to tell you about this."  
  
Wow, I didn't know how to end that one! haha! Hope ya'll liked this one! What's with the "important" letter??? You'll find out soon! I love feedback!! And i'd like to thank everybody who's sent me some! --  
  
dolphinchick2568: Thanks so much for letting me know where they shoot! Now all I gotta figure out is where Malibu Beach is and i'll be all set!  
  
grullo-cowgirl: Thanks for the encouragement! I definately am a Jesse fan! I have been since Dreamstreet! While they were together my sister and I went to every concert and every signing lol ((No, we weren't obsessed lol))  
  
melodie568: I'm sure you and your mom have lots of fun out here! Me and my family are out here till August. Maybe i'll see ya lol Did you like why Bradin was up so early? Kinda made ya think it was gonna be somethin' bad!  
  
Mandy8706: Hopefully, I updated quick enough, I don't want to leave ya'll hangin' too long! :)  
  
swimminkindofgirl: Aunt Ava would hate it! Thankfully Bradin found them instead of anyone else!  
  
TruLuvNvrFrgotN: I love your story! It's in my favorites!  
  
Duckygirl: Thanks so much for your review! Seeing that somebody thought it was awesome was well... awesome! lol  
  
I'll update as soon as I have the next chapter written! 


	4. I Love the 90's!

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long!! My mom messed with the power bar that the power to my wireless internet is connected to and it hasn't worked for the past few days... But my dad fixed it lol so we're all good. It stinks, my story is all about Nikki and Cameron and in the show, they really aren't together lol not so much.... And of course, Bradin's all with Sara ((Can't stand that girl! lol)) and in my story, well she ain't even in Playa Linda anymore lol... Well, maybe this will happen hahahaha Cuz this is like only a few weeks before school starts.. Well, here ya go!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
-In Cameron's Room-  
  
"This is a letter from a judge. He gave my dad custody of me. I'll go see my mom for one weekend out of every month."  
  
"What? When? How? Cameron!" Nikki hugged him tightly, her arms wrapped around his neck. "This is so great!"  
  
"Yeah it is! My mom got married a while back and she just had a baby so while I was down there me and her sat down and decided that it would be better if I just lived here with my dad. He agreed so she brought the case into a judge and he approved. I get to live here from how on."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Cameron! This is so great! Now I don't have to worry about loosing you!"  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Oh, pizza! Let's go!"  
  
Cameron and Nikki ran down the stairs and he payed the delivery guy while Nikki grabbed two plates and filled two glasses with Coke. They ate and talked about all the things that they could do when school started. The only emotions that either of them could feel was happiness and excitement. They knew that there would be no reason for them to loose touch or stop being friends. When they finished eating, they sat in the living room and turned VH1 on.  
  
-In the Living Room-  
  
"Oh!! I love this show." Cameron turned the volume up as he talked. Then he burst out laughing when Nikki sang the theme song, "I Love the 90's!"  
  
"Nikki, you are so great." Nikki didn't know what to say, so she just smiled at the comment.  
  
Twenty minutes later the phone rang and Cameron was thankful that it was right beside him because he had finally gotten the bravery to put his arm around Nikki's shoulders and thought that if he moved it, he might not be able to get his courage back up again. "Nik, it's your aunt."  
  
Cameron only heard one side of the conversation. "Hi Aunt Ava... Yeah, that's fine... Let me ask him... Cameron, will you walk me home?"  
  
"Yeah," Cameron squeeked.  
  
"He said he can walk me home... Okay, I'll let him know... Be there soon... Bye. She wants you to know that when we get there that if you need a ride back here she can give you one."  
  
"Okay, let's go." Nikki and Cameron walked to the door and he opened it for her. When he walked out after her, she grabbed his hand and they started walking.  
  
-Outside-  
  
"So, what do you think you would like to do tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, I was going to try to get your brother to teach me how to surf."  
  
"THAT will be entertaining!"  
  
"What, you think I can't do it?"  
  
"I think you can do anything and everything, but that don't mean you'll be good at it."  
  
Cameron pushed Nikki playfully, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"NoOothing."  
  
"Suure, I think it meant something."  
  
"You should take it as a compliment! I said you can do anything!"  
  
"But you also insulted me! You said that I wouldn't be good at them."  
  
"Aww, I was kidding, Cam. Don't be mad at me!"  
  
"You're cute when you're scared of someone being mad at you. I know you were kidding." Cameron pulled Nikki close and hugged her while they walked. "Here we are, home sweet home!"  
  
"My home sweet home..." Nikki sighed. When Cameron looked at Nikki, in the porch light, he could see tears sitting on her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with Nikki?"  
  
"I don't know... I was fine until you said that..." She spun around and pulled him to her tight. "I really do miss my parents!"  
  
"Nikki...."  
  
"Don't, please don't. Just give me a second." Nikki took a few long breaths. "Let's go in."  
  
"Aunt Ava, we're hom....We're here."  
  
-In The Living Room-  
  
"Hey guys! Cameron, would you like a ride home?"  
  
"No, that's alright. I can walk."  
  
"It would be no trouble..."  
  
"It's okay Miss Gregory."  
  
"Well, alright Cameron. Call us when you get home, okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Nikki walked Cameron to the door and hugged him. She opened the door and let him out. "Don't forget to call."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Nikki walked back to her Ava and jumped onto the couch. "He's my boyfriend!!!!!"  
  
"Ooooh! Kiss and tell!"  
  
"No, no, no! You aren't just my aunt anymore, you're like my semi mom... I can't kiss and tell with you!"  
  
"Fine, fine. You should probably go up and get ready to bed, you were up pretty late last night."  
  
"Yeah, okay." Nikki walked up to her room and put on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, then walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was putting her hair up in a pony tail on her way back to her room when the phone rang. She ran to get it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Nikki, please tell your anut that i'm home."  
  
"I will."  
  
"So, what are you up to right now?"  
  
"Well, I was on my way to bed, i'm gonna read for a little while but then i'm gonna crash, i'm pretty tired."  
  
"Yeah? I'm really not that tired, considering my sleeping arrangements last night."  
  
"Yeah, really." Nikki laughed. "Well, i'm going to go. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Sooner than you think."  
  
"Umm... Okay... Bye Cam."  
  
"Bye Nik."  
  
Nikki hung up the phone with the sound of Cameron's voice in her ears. She yelled down the stairs telling her aunt that she was going to bed then walked to her brothers' room. Both Bradin and Derrik were inside.  
  
"Hey guys, i'm going to bed. I just wanted to say good night."  
  
"Good night Nikki." Derrik was almost asleep already.  
  
"'Night Nik." Bradin was holding a picture. Nikki walked up to him asking what he had. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just a picture of Krystal."  
  
"Then it is something. Let me see." Nikki took the picture and saw a girl with light brown hair. She was smiling but not looking at the camera. "She's pretty."  
  
"Yeah! Well, i'll see you in the morning."  
  
Nikki walked back to her room and jumped into bed. She wrote in her journal about everything that had happened that day. Then started reading a book. She felt tired and decided to shut off the light. She looked at her clocked and noticed that it was almost midnight. She was about to shut her light off when she heard something hit her window. She thought that it was nothing so she shut her light off, then she heard it again. Then again... So she decided to look at what was going on. She looked out her window and saw someone standing below her window. She walked back to her bedside table and turned on her light hoping that it would shine out. Then she went back to her window.  
  
"Who's down there?" She wispered out into the night.  
  
So.... yeah, ya'll probably know who's down there... but, I might surprise ya! Like I said, i'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Well, it's like 1 AM so I better post this and go to bed! Thanks so much for all of your responces and I'd love some more feedback. Hugs! 


	5. Warnings

I am soooooo sorry that it has taken so long! This chapter is actually two put together, because I decided, i've taken so long that I might as well give ya'll a real long one this time! Well, here ya go.. Chapter Five! ((and Six ;D -- that's supposed to be a smiley face haha)) Hope ya like it! And again, i'm so totally sorry that I haven't updated in a long time!!  
  
P.S. I don't know if i've used it in any other chapters, but I know in this one, Bradin is called Brade a few times, I did that cuz I didn't know how else to write it, cuz Brad is... Brad lol So ya'll know what I mean... maybe... lol, here's the story.

* * *

Chapter Five  
  
-Nikki's Room-  
  
Nikki stood patiently at her bedroom window, awaiting an answer. She wondered what was taking so slow. But when the answer reached her ears she realized why she was left with so much suspence. "It's me, Bradin. You know.. your brother." Bradin was one of the slowest answer-ers she'd ever heard. It was like he had to contemplate even the simplest questions.  
  
"Bradin? What are you doing at my window? I do have a door, ya know."  
  
"Be quiet and come down here!" Nikki sighed, shut her light off, and climbed out her window.  
  
When she reached the ground she asked her brother what was going on.  
  
Nikki's answer did not come from Bradin's mouth, which startled her. "Hi Nikki."  
  
"Cameron?!"  
  
Bradin quickly shushed Nikki. "Quiet Nik! You don't want Aunt Ava to hear you."  
  
Changing her voice to a whisper, Nikki asked, "What is going on?"  
  
"Well, I came down here, on my way to meet Krystal and found Prince Charming. I helped him get you down here. And now.. I must go find Krystal, i'm late. See you guys in the morning." Before either teen could reply, Bradin walked away.  
  
"Cam?"  
  
"Yeah, i'm here, but I can't find you." It was pitch black outside. Although Nikki was glad Cameron couldn't see her in her pajamas, with her lack of any makeup, she wanted to see him.  
  
"Just walk to the house, i'm leaning against it." Cameron shuffled forward. He reached the wall and asked, "Are you on my right or my left?"  
  
All Nikki said was, "I'm right here," because she figured that her voice would lead him to her. She was right.  
  
Cameron reached to his left to feel for Nikki. He definately felt her. He quickly pulled his hand away from her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." Nikki could practically see Cameron's cheeks glowing red in embarrasment. It had startled both of them when he accidentally layed his hand on her chest.  
  
After a few awkward moments of silence, Nikki turned and grabbed her boyfriends shoulders, pulling him into a big hug. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you." He kissed her cheek. "Plus, i'm like so totally no tired!" Cameron did a poor imitation of a valley girl.  
  
Nikki giggled. "Well I guess this isn't working too good.."  
  
"What isn't working too good?"  
  
"You came to see me and it's pitch black out here! I mean, atleast yesterday we had a full moon for light. I don't have a clue where all these clouds came from. I can't even SEE the moon!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I haven't seen clouds like this in a while." Nikki yawned loudly. "You okay?" Cameron asked laughing.  
  
"I'm fine. Just... very, very tired."  
  
"Well, let's sit down." Cameron sat down and Nikki sat down between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her as she yawned, yet again.  
  
He listened to her breathing then decided to break the silence. "What should we do in the morning?"  
  
"Have breakfast..." Nikki said tiredly.  
  
"Oh Nikki! You are so smart!"  
  
"Hey! Don't mock me!" Nikki started to giggle but was cut off by a yawn.  
  
Cameron laughed and pulled her closer and noticed her shiver. He leaned back, away from her, taking his arms from around her. He slid out of his zipper hoodie and put it around her shoulders. She turned around and kissed him, then put her arms in the sleeves. "Thank you."  
  
"Not a problem. Oh yeah, Bradin said that he'd show me how to surf tomorrow."  
  
"That's good." Nikki was leaning her head on his arm.  
  
"Have you tried surfing yet?"  
  
"No... Not yet..." Nikki was falling asleep but Cameron barely noticed.  
  
"You should try with me tomorrow, it'll be fun!" Nikki didn't reply. "Nikki?" Cameron noticed that her breathing was calm and steady. Cameron leaned sideways, pulling Nikki with him, he layed down. He never removed his arms from around her. He kissed her cheek, "Goodnight Nikki." Cameron closed his eyes to go to sleep. He felt guilty at the thought of waking her up to send her back to bed and he refused to think of leaving her there. He smiled, thinking of how perfect she fit into his arms. He then fell asleep, under her window....  
  
"Well, well, well... what have we here?" Hearing her brother's voice, Nikki woke up.  
  
"Well... this is deja vu... Hi Bradin. Hi Cam." Nikki yawned. "I soo should be asleep right now!"  
  
Cameron rubbed her arm, "Then you should go up to bed. I need to get home. I'll come back over later, when you're awake."  
  
"Okay, i'll call you." Bradin looked away as Nikki quickly kissed Cameron, entirely too tired to be embarrased about her brother seeing her kiss. She, then, climbed back up to her room, very ungracefully as she was exhausted. ((A/N: This part is a little unclear, 'why is she so tired?' Well, the answer to that is, she stayed up until like 1 AM one night, then she was woken up in the middle of the night the next. She's just tired from her lack of sleeping. Sorry, just thought I might've needed to clear that up.))  
  
"That surf lesson still an option?"  
  
"Of course. We'll figure out the details when you come over later. Jeez, it's really getting cloudy.. Maybe we won't be able to surf. Does it usually rain this time of year?"  
  
"Not usually, but I mean, there's a first for everything."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Alright, see ya Brade." Cameron got on his bike and quickly pedaled home, while Bradin walked into the house.  
  
--Cameron's house--  
  
Cameron walked into his house, hoping that his father was still in bed.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
Cameron's heart stopped. "Out biking."  
  
"With no jacket on, it's cold out there today." Cameron smiled when he remembered who was wearing his hoodie at the moment. "You've been getting up really early lately. Is something going on? That I need to know about..."  
  
"No... what do you mean? It's been two days that i've gotten up early. I just have a lot of energy."  
  
"Well, alright.. But just don't get into anything that you shouldn't."  
  
Cameron was confused but he just nodded at his father. "I'm gonna hang out with Nikki today."  
  
"Okay, that's fine. You can bring your things over when you go."  
  
"My things?"  
  
"Yeah... Don't you remember? I have that convention that I HAVE to go to. I'll be there for about three days. I called Ava, she said you could stay at their house."  
  
"Oh yeah, the convention. I didn't know that was coming up. When did you decide that I was going to stay at Nikki's?"  
  
"A while ago. I was sure I had told you... You'll be staying there tonight and for the days that i'm gone."  
  
"Oh... okay." Cameron walked to his room smiling at the thought of staying at his girlfriend's house for the next few days.  
  
--Nikki's House--  
  
Nikki was woken up with a knock at her door. "Nikki?" She sat up when she heard her aunt.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Oh, you're still sleeping? I can come back later."  
  
"No, it's okay. What's up?"  
  
"Well... I forgot to tell you something... I didn't mean to forget, actually, I don't know how I forgot...I've just been so busy and..."  
  
Nikki caught her aunt off, "What did you forget to tell me?"  
  
"Umm... Well, Cameron is going to be staying here for the next few days."  
  
"What?! Really?! That's awesome!" Nikki was wide awake now. "I'm going to get dressed. Bradin is gonna teach me and Cameron how to surf."  
  
"I don't know Nikki, haven't you looked outside?"  
  
"No... why wou..." Nikki trailed off when she looked out her window. There were black clouds pouring into Playa Linda. And they were pouring fast.

* * *

((This would have been the end of chapter five, but like I said, ya'll get two chapters... Or atleast a really long chapter haha))

* * *

Nikki was shocked at the darkness engulfing the beach around them. "What's going on? Does it usually get that dark here, when it's going to rain?"  
  
"No, not at all. Plus, it hardly ever rains here. I mean at this time of year. I need to go check the weather channel."  
  
"I'm coming too."  
  
Nikki and her aunt walked down the stairs. They quickly turned on the t.v. while sitting down on the couch. Susannah and Johnny noticed their distress and walked to the couch also.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"And now the weather for south California." Said the automated weather man. "All of Southwest California is on a hurrican warning. The hurricane is moving fast and it is believed that it may hit land. I repeat, ALL of Southwest California is under a hurricane warning."  
  
Nikki gasped, "Oh my gosh!" Then replied, "I need to call Cameron."  
  
--Cameron's room--  
  
Cameron was laying on his bed, thinking about Nikki as he played with his Gameboy.  
  
-RING!!--RING!!--RING!!-  
  
"Hello?" Cameron answered.  
  
"Hey Cam, it's me."  
  
"Oh, hey dollface, I don't think we'll be able to surf today. The waves are huge but have you seen the clouds?! They're so black!"  
  
"Yeah Cam... Have you seen the news... or the weather for today?"  
  
"No, why? Is it gonna rain alot?"  
  
"No Cameorn.. We have a hurricane warning! If you're still coming, bring extra... bring extra everything. Just incase." Nikki had always been the type to be well prepared, but since her parents death, she prepared even for the unimaginable.  
  
"Wow, this is kinda... scary. I need to see if my dad is still going. I'll call you back in a few."  
  
"Okay."  
  
--Nikki's house--  
  
"He has to see if his dad is still going..."  
  
-Cameron's house-  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Did you know there's a hurricane warning?"  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
Cameron's dad ran to the living room and turned on the t.v.  
  
--Nikki's house--  
  
Ava took on her motherly role and decided there were things that had to be done. "Nikki, where are your brothers?"  
  
"Ummm Bradin is in his room... And... I think... Actually, I don't know where Derrik is."  
  
"Alright well, Johnny, will you look for him?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Susannah, will you go tell Bradin what's up?"  
  
"Yup, on my way." She walked up the stairs with Johnny who was looking for Derrik.  
  
"Nikki, when did Cameron say he was calling back?"  
  
-RING!!--RING!!--RING!!-  
  
Nikki and her aunt laughed. "I guess now.."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Nikki, it's Jay."  
  
"Oh! Jay, hi. What's up?"  
  
"Did you look at the news?"  
  
"Yeah. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm on my way home, the weather is really getting bad. Erika's with me. We're coming as fast as we can."  
  
"Alright. Hurry!"   
  
-BEEP!!-  
  
"Oh Jay, that's the other line. Be careful, okay?"  
  
"Definately, we'll be there as soon as possible. Tell you aunt that we're on our way. Oh, and by the way, It hasn't started raining yet but it sure looks like it's going to soon."  
  
"Please hurry Jay."  
  
"Don't worry, Little Bit, i'll see you soon."  
  
"Bye Jay." Nikki felt a pain in her chest, thinking about the tragedy that fell upon her family which was caused by rain. She switched the line to Cameron. "Cam?"  
  
"Oh, hey Nikki. I didn't know if you were going to answer."  
  
"I was on the other line with Jay."  
  
"Oh, is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thankfully, he is on his way home."  
  
"Okay, well my dad said he has to go to that thing. Like it's urgent. He is leaving in like 5 minutes. He said he's gonna drop me off soon."  
  
"Okay, i'll see you in a few. Be careful on your way here." Nikki sighed, 'I hate storms!'  
  
"We will, see you soon. Bye dollface."  
  
"Bye Cam ."  
  
Ava smiled at Nikki, "What's going on?"  
  
"His dad is still going to the thing. Cam will be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Alright, when he gets here, the two of us need to go to the grocery. Well, the three of us, including Cameron. We need to get water.. and canned food.. and stuff. In the mean-time, will you help me get some blankets, and some candles, and some batteries, oh! and a radio, and we need some flashlights. That should work."  
  
"No problem, I'll go get some stuff." Nikki went all around the house, gathering items her aunt had asked for. She, then, put everything into the living room. At that moment, she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
She answered it, hugging Cameron when she opened the door. 'Thank goodness he made it over here, I could never loose him.'  
  
"Nikki, is Ava here?" His father asked.  
  
"Yup, one second. You guys, come in here." Nikki looked out the door, noticing how unnaturally dark the sky was, before she shut the door behind Cameron and his father.  
  
"Aunt Ava?!"  
  
Ava ran into the room covered in blankets. She threw them on the couch, "Are you okay? Oh, Cameron's here."  
  
Cameron's father spoke up, "I should be back in three days, i'll keep in touch. I know he'll be safe here during the storm. Now.. they're saying it might not hit. Supposedly, it's turning. I'll call later on today. Thanks for letting him stay here."  
  
"Oh, it's our pleasure. Let me get the door for you."  
  
"Thank you Ava. Bye Cameron."  
  
"Bye dad." Cameron's father walked out into the windy afternoon air, and got in his car to drive to Nevada.  
  
Ava turned, looking at her new helpers. "Well, let's get ready to go to the store!"

* * *

I know, it's not my best.. I had no idea where to take the story so I wrote down a few ideas and i'm playing off of those :) Sorry if i'm way off about some stuff, I know nothing about hurricanes. And also, I can't remember Cameron's dad's name! I'd love to hear from ya'll.. So, lemme know what you thought about the new chap! ((I hope you liked it!)) Hugs!  
  
P.S. As you can tell, for some reason or another, Cameron ((in my story)) has started calling Nikki, "dollface" I really don't know where it came from, but ooooh well! hahahaha  



	6. Fear

Here's chapter six!!! Hope you'll like it! Oh, and I hope you liked chapter five! Warning: Nikki is a little mood swingy in this chapter, cuz she's tired, just thought i'd warn ya'll. lol  
  
Chapter Six  
  
-Nikki's House-  
  
Not long after Cameron's father had left, Nikki realized that she was still in her pajamas, so she helped him bring his things up into her room then sent him back down stairs so that she could get dressed. Since she was in a rush, she just threw on a cute pair of jeans, a white tank top, and Cameron's zip hoodie. She quickly put some foundation on, a little bit of blush, and some mascara before dashing down the stairs with a pair of socks and her sneakers in hand. Her hair had already been in a ponytail, and she didn't move when she slept, so that was fine. When she reached the living room, Cameron gave her the look she loved. The one that made her feel like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, even though she had done nothing special.  
  
She sat down next to her, putting her shoes on. While she was leaning down, tying the laces, Cameron leaned next to her, put a hand on her back and whispered, "I like your jacket." Nikki laughed and playfully pushed his shoulder.  
  
"I know, isn't it great? This totally hot guy, who is oh-so-sweet, lent it to me. Yeah, he woke me up in the middle of the night and made me sleep outside."  
  
"So, it must have been the least he could do, huh?"  
  
"Right." They smiled at eachother as Nikki finished tying her left shoe.  
  
Just then, Ava walked in. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
The two flirters answered together, "Yup."  
  
-The Grocery Store-  
  
Both, Cameron and Nikki had been silent, letting Ava concentrate on the road. The only sound in the car was Ava's swearing everytime the car swerved, when the wind blew too hard. When they arrived, they noticed that the parking lot was almost empty so they took a space closest to the store. Ava directed Cameron and Nikki to get water and munchies, while she got canned foods.  
  
Nikki and Cameron acted serious until they turned an aisle, where Ava couldn't see her. Then Nikki jumped on the front of the cart that Cam was pushing.  
  
They turned into another aisle, where the chips, pretzles, and cookies were. They reached out and grabbed bags of all colors and types, with many different fillings. At this point, Nikki had jumped off the cart and was practically skipping beside her boyfriend. "Where did this energy come from?"  
  
"I am beyond tired and so, I don't even know what i'm doing right now."  
  
"Well then you'll forget that i'm making you get all the water."  
  
"Hey! Not fair!" Cameron laughed at Nikki as she ran around the corner. He followed her, looking out the glass doors, noticing that the clouds had gotten even darker. It was then that he realized that this was a lot more serious than he thought it was.  
  
He walked past three aisles then found her trying to carry four 5 gallon jugs at once. He pushed the cart up to her and helped her load them onto the cart. "Nikki, you need to stop goofing around. It's getting bad out there, it looks like it has started raining. We need to go find your aunt and get out of here."  
  
"Cameron, calm down, i'm not goofing around." Nikki looked at him, almost like he disgusted her. "Let's go." Nikki walked away, with a quickened pace, keeping the distance between them, a good three feet.  
  
They found Ava, with a full grocery cart. With everything from bread to umbrellas. "Aunt Ava, do we really need all that stuff?"  
  
"You can never be prepared enough, c'mon let's go pay." Nikki walked beside her aunt, trying to figure out why Cameron's words upset her so bad. He was walking behind them, pushing his cart, with his head down. When Ava turned the corner, Nikki stopped walking and blocked Cameron's way.  
  
She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while he kept his hands on the cart. "I'm sorry, Cameron... I'm just cranky because i'm tired. I'm really sorry. I just felt like you were treating me like a kid. I'm sorry..." She kept her arms around his neck as she talked and when she finished, he turned to her and placed one hand on her waist, "It's okay Nikki. I accept your apology." He quickly kissed her lips, making her go weak in the knees. "We need to hurry up before your aunt realizes we're behind." They found Ava at the nearest cashier.  
  
They payed for their items then walked to the door. Cameron was right, it was raining. Ava opened the umbrellas that she'd just bought and put one above her head, while Nikki and Cameron walked under another. When they reached the car, they shoved all the bags into the trunk. Ava got into the front seat while Nikki and Cameron got into the back. They were all very wet. The umbrellas had done nothing against the rain, since the wind was blowing it horizontally.  
  
The ride home was just as quiet as the first one, but the feeling in the car was more comfortable. Nikki and Cameron were holding hands behind a pile of bags between them. They were quickly whipped from their calm when Ava yelled out the worst word to begin with an F. They looked out their windows and realized that the car was swerving.  
  
"Hold on!" Ava was spinning the steering wheel to the left, while the car was turning to the right. For a moment, the wind calmed. It paused long enough for Ava to get the car facing straight ahead again. "We're a mile from the house, if I can just get there, then we'll be fine." Ava leaned forward, willing the car to make it to their house. Nikki had tears weling in her eyes with fear. Cameron reached over to her and grabbed her hand with both of his, rubbing hers with his thumb. She looked at him, her eyes fearful. He mouthed to her, "It'll be okay." And he thought, 'I could never loose her'. He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. 15 minutes later, they arrived at the house. The three of them grabbed every bag and ran to the house. They walked in looking like they'd jumped, fully clothed, into the ocean.  
  
Bradin jumped up to help them with the bags. "What happened to you guys?"  
  
Ava was frightened and angry, "Rain," is all she said.  
  
They put the bags in the back of the living room since they hadn't bought anything that needed to be refrigerated.  
  
Ava sat down on the couch, rubbing her temples. Johnny brought her a glass of water and a bottle of asprin. "Thank you, John."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Where's Susannah?"  
  
"She is in Derrik and Bradin's room with Derrik."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He wanted some stuff out here, incase the storm hits his room." Johnny shook his head at Ava's confused look, "I really have no idea." They laughed together.  
  
Nikki looked around the room. "Johnny... Is Jay home yet?"  
  
"No, but he called about 5 minutes ago, he should be here in about 10 or 15 minutes, he's fine."  
  
Nikki's eyes fell, she wished he was home. Just then, Susannah and Derrik walked out of his room, each carrying a suitcase.  
  
Ava stared that them, confused. "Are we leaving?"  
  
Derrik answered, "No... I just wanted to have some stuff down here."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
Nikki stood up. "I need to grab some stuff upstairs. Cam, you should come up and grab your bags."  
  
"Okay Nikki, but you two hurry back down here, we're gonna check the weather channel." Ava turned to the t.v. as Susannaah turned it to the correct channel.  
  
-Nikki's Room-  
  
Nikki reached beside her bed and picked up a box. Cameron looked at it curiously.. "What's that?"  
  
Nikki lifted the lid just a little, enough for him to see that it was filled with many different items. "Since my mom and dad passed, I wanted to keep the things that meant most to me in one place.. I just want to bring it down stairs incase the stuff in my room gets wet. I don't want these things wet. I just don't want this stuff getting wrecked or anything." At the thought of her parents, Nikki's eyes filled with tears. She turned from Cameron because she didn't want him to see her tears. She had not succeded in hiding them. He turned her back to him as one tear fell. He wiped it away with his thumb. "Nikki..." He didn't know what to say, so he pulled her into a hug. "Do you want to go back down stairs?" She nodded. He let her go and picked his bags up. She grabbed her box and 'Confessions of an Ugly Stepsister,' the book she was reading.  
  
Before they walked out her door, Cameron stopped and touched Nikki's arm. "It's going to be okay, you know that right?"  
  
She turned to him and said, "I hate storms."  
  
Nikki and Cameron were on their way out of her room when they power went out. Immediately the house broke the unsedeling silence by groaning against the wind. "Cameron, i'm scared."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here. We'll be fine."  
  
Nikki and Cameron walked down the stairs and into the living room where Bradin was lighting candles. Ava, Johnny, Susannah, and Derrik were huddled around a radio, attempting to find weather.  
  
"Anything?" Cameron set his bags down next to a chair. He, then, took Nikki's box and placed it with his bags. He sat down, and she sat down on the arm of his chair.  
  
"  
Well, they're still saying that the storm isn't going to hit, but they said it is closer to land than it was, so the storm is going to get worse."  
  
"Are we going to be alright? Being on the beach and all..."  
  
"We'll be fine." Johnny found the weather but discovered it was giving the exact information as the television.  
  
Quick chapter! I didn't know when to end this chapter, but i've got to end it there. We're flying back home tomorrow, so I won't update for a little while. I'll be sure to write new chapters and i'll update asap! Please send me some feedback, i'd love it. Thanks for all of your praise. These next few chapters are gonna be a bumpy ride! hahaha! Be prepared! 


	7. Emotions

Hey guys! Chapter Seven here, FINALLY! Wow, i've been busy plus I wrote that other story so I worked on that and i've written the rest of it, I just have to post it! hahaha but I finally got this to ya!!! Before you read it, please read this :) I wanted to thank everybody for their reviews and such. Oh yeah,  
Grullo-Cowgirl: I had nothin' to do the other night so I sat down and started watching Summerland. I have them all recorded ((yup, every episode lol)) When 'Fireworks' ((which happens to be my second favorite episode)) came on, I was like, "Dang it! I needed that for the story! So from now on, in the story, his name will be Kyle, not "Cameron's dad"!! And I knew everyone would be thinking it to be Cameron, so I put Bradin there FOR Cameron, it all works hahaha.  
And, Penguin Grl: The thing with the sweetness, I've taken it a step further than the show. In the show, they're generally boyfriend and girlfriend, but it's never said.. There's no real asking out, and there's no real break up.. So in my story, I had him actually ask her out, just so it's not a 'friends with benifits' deal. So, back to talking about the sweetness, ((i'm taking from experience as i've had a lot of boyfriends lol)) when people start going out after being close friends, there is usually a period when it's like, kissy-kissy, 'you're wonderful', 'I like you soo much!', etc. so that's where Nikki and Cam are. They've liked eachother for a while ((in my story)) so now they get to actually act on their feelings. Cuz you have to remember, it's only been three days! As for your request for a fight, let's just say, i'm way ahead of ya!  
So, with that, here's the story! Oh yeah, I need to know, do ya'll want Krystal in the story? I was gonna bring her actually into the story within the next few chapters, i'm not tellin' when, so it's a surprise! but I don't want to put her in this if you don't want her. I just thought the story would have more to it if I added another relationship... Lemme know! Now, here's the story! :)

* * *

-Chapter Seven-  
-Nikki's House-  
  
The house was silent other than the wind howling outside the windows, the howling that never stopped. Derrik was playing on his Gameboy, while Cameron watched over the boy's shoulder, at random, giving advice on what to do on the game. Nikki watched Cameron's every move, outwardly smiling at how cute he was; inwardly frowning, that his attention was not on her. The adults, Ava, Johnny, and Susannah, were all huddled in the kitchen whispering to each other. They were worried about the storm. They were worried about Jay and Erika, who still had not arrived at the house. All of a sudden, the wind blew harder, it's hardest yet, making the windows shake. Johnny, anxious and afraid, spun around to face the living room and yelled, "Bradin, turn the radio back on!"  
  
Bradin obeyed, walking away from the quaking windows and back to the couch. He turned it on and yelling came out of the speakers. "...I repeat, the storm IS going to hit land!! It was turning, but it didn't turn enough! It is going to hit at an angle, not giving it's full force, thankfully. Everyone is advised to stay where you are. Roads are slippery, and the wind is rough! Stay where you are. The storm is going to hit but stay where you are." The voice kept saying the same things, for people who had just tuned in. As for everyone in the house that moment, they were shocked. A hurricane was going to hit? The words didn't make since to them. The rain and the wind, that, they understood, but the fact that a hurricane was going to hit was...insane!  
  
Nikki buried her face in her hands, tears finally falling from her eyes. She couldn't deal with another storm, not this close to when the last one, the one that stole her parents from her. Cameron jumped from his seat behind Derrik and threw himself down next to her on the couch. Pulling her toward his chest, Cameron started whispering. "Shhhh.. Nikki, shhh.. Nik, don't cry. What's wrong? We're gonna be fine. Nikki, don't cry like this, tell me what's wrong." Nikki held his crying girlfriend tight, feeling her tears seep through his shirt.  
  
Everyone else watched, in awe, as young love flourished between a crying girl and her faithful boyfriend. Cameron never once opened his eyes. He couldn't bare to look at Nikki crying. After two minutes passed, Cameron's pleading for her tears to cease never stopped, but neither did Nikki's crying. Ava walked up to them and place her hand on Nikki's head. "Nikki... How about you lay down? Are you hungry? I'll get you something to drink, if you need anything." Nikki leaned away from Cameron looking watery at her aunt. "Just lay down Nikki." Nikki obeyed, leaning her back on the arm of the couch. Ava threw a small quilt over her legs. She ran a got a glass of water for Nikki, who was starting to calm down. Everyone else had directed their attention to either the windows in the moments that Ava had taken on her motherly role. The thought had not occured to anyone to shut the air conditioner off and with the storm so strong outside, the mixture of a chill and fear made Nikki pull the quilt tighter to her. Now that everyone knew that the hurricane was going to hit, they didn't shut the radio off. Although, the man was saying the same thing, they didn't change the station. No others were coming in well.  
  
Everyone had different thoughts filling their heads. Everyone was worried about Jay and Erika. Everyone was scared.  
  
Ava was worried about everyone. She was worried about the damage that could possibly happen to their house and the safety of her family and friends. She realized that her sister and brother-in-law were killed in a storm because of a river breaking and it made her pray that they would be fine even though the ocean next to their home was much larger than a river. She did not want fear in the house and tried to think of ways to make the situation less serious, for the kids. 'I just don't know what to do..."  
  
Johnny's thoughts were very similar to Ava's. He couldn't imagine loosing anyone in the room. Or anyone out of the room for that matter. He sat quietly watching Ava. It was then, watching her take care of Nikki, Derrik, Cameron, and Bradin, that he realized what needed to be done on his part. When the storm was through, and everyone was safe, he was going to tell Ava his strong feelings for her. He had to, there was nothing else he could think about at this point. That would be his way of not being afraid of the storm. How would he tell her? How would she react? Would the kids be fine with it? He knew Derrik would and Nikki seemed to think they were fine together. But him and Bradin had bashed heads quite a few times, how would he react if there was something between the two. 'She has to know how I feel.'  
  
Susannah was thinking about all of the money they could loose from this storm. She wasn't all about money, but she didn't know how they would be able to replace anything lost in the storm. They weren't very wealthy in the sense that they couldn't just replace everything. And if anything happened to anyone, what would the do then? She then realized that she shouldn't be thinking that way. She should be helping Ava with the kids. They'd be fine. 'Atleast, I hope we'll all be fine."  
  
Bradin sat in silence. He didn't know what to think. There was too much going on in his head for him to come up with one single clear thought. He was worried about Jay, Erika, his family, the house, Krystal... Wanting his fear to go away he tried to think of other things but that only lead to him thinking of Kansas, his friends that he'd left, his parents, the life that he'd be torn away from so quickly. Realizing that he couldn't think about those things he brought his thoughts to surfing, the upcoming school year, and (ofcourse) Krystal. 'When is this storm going to end?'  
  
Derrik didn't understand what was going on. The fact that he was so much younger than the others in the room meant that he was not given the information that was making everyone fearful. He knew there was a storm, but he liked storms. He found them exciting and "cool." He heard on the radio what was happening with the storm, but it did not make sence to him, he knew nothing about hurricanes.  
  
Cameron was worried about his dad. He prayed his father had gotten away from the storm and not gotten in an accident. He prayed the same for Erika and Jay. He didn't know what was going on in Nikki's head and that hurt him. He hated seeing her upset. He wanted to know why she was so upset, why she could not look him in the eye. 'It's probably just the storm.'  
  
Of everyone, Nikki's emotions were the most complex. She felt love, Cameron kept his hand on her leg, just to make sure she knew he was there. She liked him so much and was so happy that he was there. She felt sadness, thinking of her mother and father and of their sudden death. She felt worry, Jay and Erika were out there in this storm. Unless they had found somewhere to stay until it calmed down enough for them to make their way home. Her strongest emotion was confusion. It was the unknown that was draining Nikki of any energy. She didn't know what the storm would do. She didn't know if everyone would be fine in the end. 'I don't know anything...'  
  
The storm roared on, smashing everything imaginable into the house. Windows broke. The roof rattled. Then suddenly, as if someone had hit mute, everything stopped.

* * *

Alrighty then, I was actually going to work a lot more on the storm then realized, that isn't what matters, it's their emotions that matter. So that's it for the storm. Sorry if i've disappointed ya'll. I'll update soon. Lemme know what ya think! 


End file.
